Shinobi Reborn
by Zero The Fallen Angel
Summary: A new guy is in town. Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel may think they are the only power in the world. But now a a young teen unlock a power that was eon before the angel and God. He will stand for his friends and love one. Piece of advice Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil don't piss him off cause never try to stop a Maelstrom


Naruto/HighSchool DxD

Shinobi Reborn

 **Disclaim ''Naruto and HighSchool don't belong to me''**

Chapter 1 The Start

?: '' You know what they say. That your destiny as been write before you were born and that you can't change it since it the will of God"

The mysterious person look at the window of his new condo in the city Kuoh in Japan. It was raining outside. But he did not mind since it reflex how he feel right now.

?: "If that the case can someone tell me who write mine?. Cause if I see the guy I goanna 'Stomp Em im the nuts' Boondocks style for the bad shit that just happen the last 5 years of my life."

Everything in the condo was unpack and already place. The only source of light was coming from the lamp next to the computer that was playing some music. The Person was 6 feet's tall, build like a swimmer. He got blond hair and blue eyes. No baby fat on his face, the only thing that stand off is the 3 lines on each side of his face, but beside that you got a perfect specimen of a 17 year olds teenager with a killer body. He was dress with a 3 piece Armani black suit with a orange tie and a green crystal necklace that use to belong to is granny before she died.

?: ''I use to think that nothing bad can happen to us. We use to live in the city of Tokyo, no need of money, nice flat in center city. But when everything go to well let's just say that the guy who write your destiny decide to go drunk and screw you over just for his personal laugh.

My father was one of the most powerful financial in the country. Every job he took to help a company to get back on track was always a succeed.

My mother was one of the most vicious lawyer there was. She was called the 'Angel of Justice' cause if you where a sexual predator, a wife beater, child molester or any of the scumbag that live in the country well let just said that you better plead guilty or your chance to see the sun light are as good as jumping from the moon to the earth with no space suit and survive with no scratch on you.

Both were kill 3 years ago, the day of the 20 years together. Shot by a drunk who want to rob them of they money. 50 000 yens that is what they life was worth."

The young man went to his desk and took one of the family photo with him and his parents. This picture was taken at the beach for his 10th birthday. On the photo you see a man was 40 years old with spiky blond hair and blue eyes well build for someone of his age. His name was Minato Namikaze.

Next to him was one of the most beautiful woman that you ever see. 38 years old with the body of a goddess, long red hair, purple eyes that you rarely see. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki the 'Angel of Justice'.

He put the photo back and took another one. This one was taken 2 years ago at the festival in Kyoto. It was him and is grand-parent. The man was 6.5 feet's tall, still muscle man style body, long spiky white hair tied in a ponytail style and gray eyes. He was dress in a red male style kimono for the festival. His name was Jiraiya Namikaze. He was a successful writher of erotic book. Even after a year of his death they still sale a lot. People call him the 'Ultimate Ero-God' but for him, he was just ero-sennin.

Next to Jiraiya was his wife. 5.9 feet's tall, with a chest of the size that defile all logic, with blond hair, brown eyes. She was dress in a green festival kimono. Her name was Tsunade Senju. She was one of the most skillful medic you even see. She manage to heal peoples that got a disease that was say incurable. She almost find a way to slow down a lot the progression of cancer. People call her 'Goddess of Healing' but go to a casino with her and her luck was doing a 180 degree turn. She was so bad that they use to call her the 'Legendary Sucker'. But for him she was Baa-Chan.

Both of them died in a train accident last year. Train was going too fast, the conductor fall asleep took the turn at high speed. Nobody make it out alive.

?: ''You know?. I am okay now. I will move on. I know that you guy don't want me to mop around and do nothing of my life. '' The teen look outside and it stop raining and the ray of the sun pass through the cloud. ''I am going to Kuoh Academy this year to finish my education. I know that you Ero-sennin will be happy that I go there since it was until recently just a girl school. You will probably tell me to make a harem and baa-Chan will smack you around just for that héhéhé.'' The teen when on the balcony and look at the sky ''I will do you guy proud of me. Why cause my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I never go back on my promise.'' Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

3 days later Kuoh Academy

The Perverted Trio where walking to school while talking about the latest Hentai movie they saw yesterday night. The member of the 'Select Group' where Issei Hyoubou, Motohama and Matsuda. They are call ''The Perverted Trio''. They were not really like since they go to a school where not long ago was just a girl only school and they were open pervert. When they arrive at the school gate they saw a black bwm pass right beside them to go park in the parking lot.

Curious about how was the new teacher or students. They were hoping for a new hot big tits teacher but they hope where crash as fast as snow in hell. Getting out of the car was a 6feet's tall spiky blond hair with blue eyes dress in the student uniform with a green crystal necklace. The reaction of the crowd where pretty much funny to see. Fist a lot of the boy face palm them self since now they was another pretty boy like Yuuto Kiba in the school. The girl where in heaven since there was a another pretty boy to look at.

Class Room 3-C

The teacher was about the start the class when someone knot at door. The teacher when to the door and a student give her a piece of paper. ''Class today we got new one that will join ours group for the rest of the years. Now please come in and introduce yourself"

The teen walk inside the class room, some of the girl got heart in the eyes while the rest of the boy grows '' Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze please take care of me'' Naruto say to the class with a smile on his face.

The teacher look at Naruto ''Thank You for introducing yourself Mr. Uzumaki, now please go sit beside Miss Gremory and if you have some question relate to school mater, please feel free to as Miss Gremory about it'' she say while pointing at the seat beside Rias Gremory. Naruto look where the teacher pointing and saw a girl around his age. The girl was beautiful in his opinion, nice crimson hair, nice blue aqua eyes, and a pair of breast that will probably rival those of his late grand-mother .

Naruto when to the seat next to Rias and introduce himself ''Hi my name is Naruto nice to meet you what your? "" he ask with a big smile.

Rias look at him with a smile ''Rias Gremory pleasure to meet you Naruto''

End of Chapter 1

 **Author Note here**

 **Thank you for reading my fist chapter of this. It my fist Fanfic a do in years so please bare with me. I will probably need a beta so if some want to help me please feel free to ask. They one thing I will make clear I will probably to stuff that is not see a lot (or never done before) so I will ask you to keep your BULL SHIT to yourself I don't really need people that they yell at me cause I don't fallow some magical rule that are not there or cause the story don't go their way. I can take criticize but when it done properly and that can help me be a better writer. I can take some advice and if you want to tell me some ideal fell free to do. Thank you have a nice day (Or night)**


End file.
